maybe college won't be so bad after all - a newtmas college au
by newtandtommy
Summary: Newt is starting his second year of college in a new school and in a new country were he mets Thomas and falls for him (quite literally). - Thomas is starting his second year of college and is honestly kind of bored; until he mets the new boy, Newt. - it get's better than this summery, I swear! xx


Chapter 1 – "See you around, Tommy!"

Thomas's POV

It was the second day of his second year of College and Thomas was already tired. It was crazy to believe that he was _already_ a sophomore now, two years closer to getting his degree. He would lie if he said that he'd been very excited his first year to start college, it had felt like some sort of fresh-start. In high-school he had known everybody, and everyone had known him. Sometimes Thomas had felt like he had to continue this persona he had put up in high-school of being this sporty jock who went to parties every weekend to hook up, when he in reality wasn't like that at all. Sure, he liked to party like every guy his age would, but he would rather like to stay in and watch a movie.

But with college Thomas had realized that he could be whoever he wanted to be and with his newfound friends he could be his _true_ self.

However the buzz was starting to slowly disappear now that he was beginning his second year. He knew the campus like the back of his hand and the majority of the people too. It wasn't truly as exciting anymore.

Thomas sighed as he unpacked the last book from his last moving-box. It sucked, he thought to himself, that he had to pack all his stuff at the beginning of the summer just to unpack the same things right now, at the end of summer. He had been kind of disappointed when he had entered the dorm, which was all too familiar to him since he'd stayed here for his freshman year of college that his best friend and dorm-buddy wasn't there to greet him. Minho and him had hit right off from the beginning and got really close just in the span of the first week, even if they had different majors and such. They hadn't seen each other for three months now and Thomas had really started to miss his friend, even though he was sure he was going to regret saying that soon when Minho decided to pull an all-nighter to play videogames which meant that Thomas wouldn't be able to sleep, which was something he priced dearly. But nevertheless, Thomas still got the widest grin possible when his best friend opened the door to their shared dorm.

"Hey, Thomas! I've missed ya' shank!" the bulk Asian exclaimed and greeted Thomas with a hug.

"Hey, Minho! I've missed you too, man" Thomas happily said and patted Minho on the back.

"So, what's been going on with you, Thomas? We haven't seen in ages it feels like?" Minho asks as he throws himself at his dorm bed, not even bothering making it first.

Thomas couldn't help but smile, suddenly it felt good being back at college.

Newt's POV

As he stepped out of the taxi that had driven him here he breathed in the warm air. It was much warmer here than in London, he realized. Maybe he hadn't noticed it when he'd first landed or when he made his way from the airport to the taxi, but he realized it now and he made him feel content.

Maybe America wouldn't be so bad after all?

But what did he know? It was still very overwhelming, not only moving to a different country but also that we would start college right away. That would mean not only being lost both map-and culture vise but also completely lost social-vise. He would be enrolling with the people the same age as he was, which meant second year and also meant that these people already knew each other.

God, was he in for a mouthful.

"Do you need help with carrying the luggage upstairs?" the driver kindly asks and gestures towards the two bags by Newt's feet. Not wanting to feel like a burden Newt denies the request, despite him knowing that he sure could have used the help. Or maybe it's not because he doesn't want to be a burden, or maybe partly that, but also because he has too much pride in him, he's tired of people babying him because of his limp.

The driver drives of, leaving Newt alone by the sidewalk. Sighing he reaches down and grabs his bags, lifting them up, and starts to make his way towards his new dorm.

After a few miss turns Newt finally makes it to his dorm building, just in time as his leg starts to ache really bad. _Maybe I should have accepted the drivers offer_ , he reflects for the eleventh time. _Maybe if I wasn't so bloody prideful and stubborn_ , he mutters and enters the code to the building.

"Stairs, bloody fantastic…" he mumbles to himself as he sees the flight of stairs in front of him, and he has to do double them since he lives on the second floor. _What a great start_ , Newt shakes his head and starts his journey up the stairs, his leg aching.

Finally making it to the second floor newt lets out a deep sigh as he rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath, dropping his bags on the floor. He usually didn't get this tired because of his leg, but all the sitting from the long airplane ride and the long flight of stairs, his leg was throbbing. When he finally caught his breath he took a hold of his bags once again and hurriedly got up and in the same movement he took a step forward, which resulted in him knocking into someone or something.

Newt landed on the floor and dropped his bags, cursing himself for being so clumsy.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the voice sounded raspy and deep, Newt assumed it was a boy. And when he looked up to look at the person he assumedly had walked into he was right with his assumption, but if the wind of the fall hadn't knocked the breath out of him; this boy sure did. It wasn't just a boy, no an ordinary boy couldn't look the way this boy did. He looked like a God, maybe even God himself for what Newt knew. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes that in the light looked almost golden and his wet hair laid perfectly on his head.

"Are you okay?" the God asked and reached his hand towards Newt, and it was in that second he also noticed that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt. He could feel his cheeks start to redden as he took the boy's large hand in his and got dragged up from the ground.

"Yeah-Yeah I'm fine" Newt slurred, he'd started to feel dizzy and he didn't know if it was because of the fall, the boy or the flight of stairs.

"Once again- I'm so sorry, I defiantly didn't mean to knock you over. I was on my way to my dorm when I noticed you standing here looking a bit – well defeated so to say, so I was just about to offer my help" they boy explained and Newt couldn't help but melt, he was not only very good-looking but also nice? How could he even be real?

But Newt didn't even dare look up and kept his stare firm on the ground as he once again said to the boy that it was fine, because it really was.

"Hey, I'm Thomas by the way! I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" they brunette asked curiously and Newt finally decided to look up again, bloody hell this might be the last time he would be speaking to this God-like boy, so why not make the most of it?

Dazzled by Thomas smile Newt somehow managed to stutter a reply back. "Erm-Hi, I'm Newt. And – Erm – yes I'm new here, starting today actually" Newt cursed himself, _starting today_? Good one, Newt, of course he knows that you're starting today! But Thomas just smiled and shook hands with Newt, the bare contact almost causing shivers into Newts spine.

"Wait a second – you're British right?" Thomas asked curiously, his eyes glittering.

"I am indeed British" Newt chuckled at Thomas reaction, he seemed genuinely happy to have figured that out.

"Yes! I knew it" Thomas smiled even wider, how that was even possible Newt didn't know and Newt joined in. Maybe college wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Wait – you said you're name was Newt right?" Thomas cocked his head to the side, with something mysterious glinting in his eyes. Newt nodded, not sure where Thomas was going with this.

"Isn't that like a lizard" Thomas burst out laughing at his own joke, if it was even allowed to be called a joke. Newt just rolled his eyes, he'd heard all of the jokes already and usually got pretty irritated when people brought this up, but not so surprisingly he didn't get angry when Thomas now made the joke.

"Ha-ha, it's a salamander actually" Newt pretend to fake laugh and Thomas burst out laughing even harder.

"Oh, I almost forgot, did you need any help with your bags?" Newt had also forgot Thomas initial reason to coming over to him.

"No, it's fine really, I just needed to catch my breath for a second" Newt replied, again not wanting to be a burden to anyone, especially not a boy like Thomas who probably had a hundred more important things to do.

"Well, _Newt_ , it was very nice talking to you, but I unfortunately have to go now. But I do hope that I see you around, or well – I'll make sure of it!" Thomas smiled and waved as he started to turn around, exposing his bare back to Newt. He was also wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, which didn't really help the situation Newt was in.

"See you around, Tommy!" Newt shouted back, for a second forgetting how to _think_. What did he just say? _How bloody stupid can you be_ , Newt cursed himself and felt his cheeks start to turn red.

But Thomas just turned around and grinned. "See you around, Newtie!"

 ** _So there goes the first chapter; super slow, I know! The first chapter is always the hardest and probably the most boring, I promise it'll get more exciting soon! xx_**


End file.
